We're Making Progress
by Funkiechick
Summary: Pg-13 for swearing. Harry is finally realizing how he feels about Ginny, and the held back feelings between them are becoming hard to ignore. So when they have one moment alone, will he be able to say anything, or will silence make more sense then their


We're Making Progress  
By Funkiechick  
  
(This is a Harry/Ginny. I've never written one before since I prefer Draco/Ginny. I hope you like it. It's very very very fluffy. Set in Harry's sixth year, and Ginny's fifth.)  
  
Harry was really starting to wish he didn't have hormones. He wished he could call up God almighty, and ask might he have four more inches to his height than hormones please? It appeared that lately, hormones had been doing nothing but giving Harry trouble.  
  
He used to not really mind them. They were just there, and they caused him to have a massive crush on Cho Chang (which was okay because Cho Chang wasn't Ron's sister.)  
  
But Harry had long since gotten over the lovely seeker and was beginning to find himself annoyingly blushing every time he was around a certain red head.  
  
No, this red head wasn't Ron, you idiots! (Though that would be funny, I have to admit.)  
  
Harry tried to fight the feelings. He really did. He even ignored her and didn't say a word to her for a week to see if just some time away from her would make all the lust and thinking about her go away. Of course it didn't, things like that never go away when you try to make them do so, so Harry realized he was falling in love for the first time, like it or not.  
  
But he couldn't just go up and tell her so, even if he was pretty sure she still had that massive crush on him. Ginny may not have been so...forward as she was in second year, but it was plenty obvious she still felt the same way about the handsome boy-who-lived.  
  
Telling Ginny so would result in her telling him she felt the same, and that would result to dating which would result to snogging and somehow Harry felt that Ron would throttle him. Followed by Fred and George, and then he'd have to listen to a lecture a la Percy.  
  
It was worth it, of course. He was just scared shitless. This was ten times worse then facing Voldemort- at least he'd DONE that before.  
  
Harry banged his head on the table in front of him, glad to get some time to think about his problems alone in the common room while everyone was down in the Great Hall for supper.  
  
Maybe he should-  
  
No. Cursing himself was not an option. He would just have to continue to ignore her. He had no other choice.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry's head shot up as he saw Ginny standing before him, an eyebrow slightly raised and her hands at her sides. She looked so pretty...  
  
NO SHE DIDN'T. Harry cleared his throat. "H'lo."  
  
She set her hands on her hips, and grinned somewhat knowingly. 'Damnit' Harry thought. 'I really wished she was as stupid as Ron was...'  
  
"You weren't down at dinner. Thought I'd come up and check on you." She sat down next to him, and though no parts of them were touching, Harry was acutely aware of presence.  
  
"I'm just...tired, tired is all when you're tired you don't always want to eat because you're tired and I was tired so I didn't want to eat so I came up here instead of eating because you don't want to eat when you're tired and I'm tired."  
  
Oh GOD.  
  
"Ah." Ginny nodded, that knowing look on her face returning. "I see."  
  
"I'm glad." Harry muttered. They were both silent, and even Harry could feel the teenage hormones radiating back and forth. He sneaked a glance at her and couldn't help but notice she looked like she was feeling _exactly_ like he was at that very moment.  
  
ConTROL, Harry Potter. CONTROL.  
  
"So." They both said at the same time, turning to face one another. Their faces it turned out, became amazingly and wonderfully close at this sudden movement. They leaned forward slightly...  
  
...and then both looked away rapidly from each other, both blushing furiously. "Yeah. So."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
'So life is hell.' Harry thought sadly. 'Pure HELL.'  
  
"Nice day." Harry commented.  
  
"Lovely." Ginny replied.  
  
"Ron likes the sunlight."  
  
"Yeah, so does Hermione, so they should...should uh..." Ginny looked for words. "Be happy because they like it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So..."  
  
"What do you...um..." Ginny swallowed as Harry looked at her, careful not to be as close as they were previously.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
  
"What-what do...do you think...of....of Ron and Hermione?" She finally seemed to find her topic, and seemed quite proud of herself. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Always saw it coming I guess." Harry said. "I mean, they always sort of...sort of felt that way and when you hold back those kinds of feelings for...for too long..."  
  
They were both facing each other again. "Yeah...?" Ginny prodded him to continue.  
  
"They...they uh...just come...POURING out." Harry grinned slightly and awkwardly. 'Whoooo God.'  
  
"So, what is TAKING them so long to pour out?" Ginny asked. Though neither of them said anything, it was quite obvious they were no longer talking about Ron and Hermione. Harry looked at his hands, back up at her, hands, her, hands, her...  
  
"Perhaps...one of them is afraid of bodily harm by certain relations." Harry spoke up finally. Ginny nodded.  
  
"I see." She said. "What if that other person did some talking to those certain relations?"  
  
"Well uh..." Harry replied. "That other person might not want this person that...that he cares about to just go and do that for him, I mean he might not be worth that maybe they should just forget the whole thing and wish it never happened even though it did and it is and I can't control how I feel and I'm glad I can't."  
  
Harry noted that when he babbled, punctuation did not exist and thus he sounded like an idiot.  
  
Silence followed, and Harry really wished he hadn't said anything. Great, just great. That was open to ANYTHING. What if they ended up confessing and kissing and then Ron walked in and royally kicked his ass?  
  
'Protective brothers that are my best friends should be shot.' Harry thought.  
  
"What..." Ginny mumbled. "WHAT can' t you control?"  
  
"How I...feel..." Harry continued.  
  
"Yes." Ginny prodded. "Feel about what?"  
  
"About..."  
  
"About?"  
  
"About..." Harry looked at his knees. "About you."  
  
Ginny did some own looking down at her feet then, wondering what she should say. This was the most progress her and Harry had made since she sent him that singing Valentine in the second year. He was being so stupid lately she'd almost done it again, but decided to spare him the embarrassment.  
  
"Well..." Ginny sighed. "I can't control how I feel about you either."  
  
Harry looked up at her then, to see her staring him in the eyes. "Ginny, I..."  
  
"Yes?" She leaned forward.  
  
"I...think I-"  
  
Harry was cut off however, when a quaffle hit him smack on the side of the head and he went flying to the floor. "Harry!!!" Ginny exclaimed. She looked over to see Gryffindors beginning to pile into the common room. Had they seen...?  
  
"Oops." Seamus grinned. "Sorry about that. Ron was trying to steal his quaffle back and I threw it so he couldn't. Did I hit someone?"  
  
He meant the quaffle signed by The Bulgerian Quidditch team that Hermione had given Ron for Christmas the week before. Ron had been carrying it everywhere, tossing it around. People were getting annoyed.  
  
Ron was laughing hysterically, and Ginny took this as a sign that No, no one had seen. She looked below the table. "Harry, are you alright?"  
  
Harry emerged then, readjusting his glasses. "I will be once I cram this down Seamus's throat."  
  
With that, Harry grabbed the quaffle, and chucked it across the room, hitting Seamus in the face.  
  
Thus, the common room began a war of quaffle hitting, and gladness that Ron had gotten such a fun and violent present from Hermione for Christmas. And it was amusing to see that despite of her lack of Quidditch skills, Hermione had the hardest throw by a girl, after Angelina (as Fred discovered after Hermione hit him in the gut.)  
  
During the ruckus, Harry ducked over to Ginny, looking apologetic. Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose we have to wait for somewhere private, eh?" He asked, ducking as the quaffle came soaring over his head.  
  
Ginny smiled. "I guess so."  
  
They smiled at each other again, and then both went jumping for the quaffle that had just soared past them.  
  
Yes. They'd have to wait for somewhere private. But Ginny figured, at least they'd made some progress.  
  
End  
  
(I thought it was cute. I don't usually write Harry/Ginny fics. But I just had this urge I couldn't resist. Anyhoo. Hope you liked it.) 


End file.
